pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a forthcoming sequel to Toy Story and Toy Story 2 being directed by Lee Unkrich for a June 18, 2010 release. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to head off for college. It will be made in Disney Digital 3-D (Toy Story and Toy Story 2 will be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D before the release of Toy Story 3). It is being produced by Darla K. Anderson and the music will be composed by Toy Story and Toy Story 2 composer Randy Newman. The film is currently in post-production. As described in the Disney press release: Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, R. Lee Ermey, Jodi Benson, Annie Potts, and John Morris, Laurie Metcalf all reprise their roles. However, Jim Varney, who voiced Slinky in the previous films, Joe Ranft, who voiced Wheezy and Lenny, and Robert Goulet, who was the singing voice of Wheezy, have all passed away since the second film. Varney will be succeeded by Blake Clark in the role of Slinky Dog, and Lenny and Wheezy will have non-speaking roles in Toy Story 3. Also, Hannah Unkrich didn't reprise her role as Molly. Instead, Beatrice Miller voices her. Plot Warning: This plot is full and complete up to the point where the college cliffhanger screenings ended. Read at your own discretion. Andy, who is now 18 years old is just three days away from heading off to college and his remaining toys, including Woody and Buzz Lightyear, are worried about their uncertain future as many other toys (such as Bo Peep and Wheezy) have been "yard saled" over the years. Andy plans to only take Woody with him, so he places the others in trash bags to put them up in the attic. His mother sees this trash bag and takes it outside to the curb, not knowing that the toys are inside it. Woody goes to save his friends but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis' car, thinking Andy has thrown them away. Jessie thinks that the toys should take charge of their own destiny, and convinces them to stow away in a box of other toys headed for donation to Sunnyside Daycare, while Woody attempts to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away. Before they can leave, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside to donate some old toys. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess,the Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (A.K.A. "Lotso"), and a smooth-talking Ken doll, who falls in love with Molly's Barbie doll, and a doll covered in crayon tattoos called Big Baby. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Chatter Telephone, and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves to find Andy, Soon Woody escapes from Sunnyside using a kite as a hang glider, but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck on the branch of a tree. Woody is soon taken home by a sweet little girl from Sunnyside named Bonnie, who takes him to meet her own toys, Chuckles the Clown, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, the Peas-in-a-Pod, and Totoro. As Woody tries to recuperate himself and continue his search for Andy, Chuckles explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that he, Lotso, and Big Baby were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, she accidentally left them at the countryside. They returned to Daisy's house to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear for her, leaving Lotso feeling betrayed and hostile towards all toy owners. The toys went to Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power and transformed the daycare into a toy prison for those left there, while Chuckles was taken home by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends from the daycare and its head occupants, and get back to Andy before he leaves. Meanwhile, at the daycare, Buzz and the gang are "assigned" to the "caterpillar room" where they are played by very young kids, that are always screaming and throwing everything away. At the end of the day, Buzz and the gang decide that they should return to the "butterfly room", in order to be played by older kids. Due that the doors are closed, Buzz manages to jump through the window on the top of the door, and finds Ken and other toys heading to the teacher lounge's snack machine, Buzz follows him, and finds them playing like some kind of roulette, until he is ratted out by Big Baby. Buzz is tied to a chair and is about to be tortured, until Lotso arrives and orders the other toys to release him, Buzz asks Lotso, if he and his friends can be changed to the "butterfly room", but Lotso agrees to only allow Buzz to transfer, Buzz insists that he must stay together to his friends and Lotso, tired of him, orders to tie him again and following the instruction manual of a Buzz Lightyear, they reset Buzz. Meanwhile, on the "butterfly room", the gang makes a discovery through the eye that Mrs. Potato Head left in Andy's room, that he indeed was looking for them and intended to put them in the attic, but they are captured by the reseted Buzz who believes the gang are helping Emperor Zurg. Woody returns to Sunnyside in order to help his friends just the day before Andy leaves for college, Woody asks for help to Chatter Telephone who informs Woody that he must get rid of a monkey toy, that controls the AV room and watches everything that happens in the daycare through cameras. When the night falls, Woody and Slinky fight the monkey, and get the keys to all the rooms. Barbie blackmails Ken into telling her what Lotso did to Buzz and heads to get the instruction manual. Hamm and Rex manage to trap Buzz and with Woody's help and the instruction manual try to change Buzz from Demo Mode to Play Mode, so they ask Rex to press the reset button, but by mistake they press it, for more than 5 seconds configuring Buzz in Spanish mode. The following information was updated by people who have seen early screenings of the film.View at your own discretion. They later attempt to escape while Buzz is always trying to impress Jessie, they are about to get away when Lotso finds them, but Ken speaks up and convinces everyone that it was Lotso who turned Sunnyside into a prison instead of a joyful place for toys, Lotso gets mad at him and Woody speaks up and tells Big Baby that he was never replaced, it was only Lotso who was replaced, but Big Baby gets angry that he was always tricked and throws Lotso to the garbage can, all are about to escape but Woody has to go back and help one of the three green Pizza Planet's alien and gets attack by Lotso, so the gang try to save Woody, who is dumped in the garbage truck heading to the dump side. While trying to save Jessie, Buzz gets hit with a TV and is returned to English mode. The toys reach the dump side and help Lotso get unstuck, but Lotso later tricks them and leaves them behind, leaving the gang to be killed from the garbage oven, until they are rescued by the "claw" the three little aliens are controlling. Lotso is found in the dunk yard and tied to a garbage truck, and Woody, Buzz and the gang find the truck that takes them home for time before Andy leaves for college. They all get to their boxes, but Woody realizes he wants a better life for their friends that the attic, so he writes Bonnie address on a post-it and leaves it for Andy to see. Instead of taking his beloved toys to the attic, Andy leaves them with Bonnie, for her to take care and love them. Andy is doubtful of leaving her and Woody but finally agrees, ending with Bonnie playing with Andy and her new toys, as well as Andy finally leaving for college. During the credits, all the toys are happy and that Jessie encourages Buzz to dance Spanish music with her in a lovely way, ending with everyone of them happy in a new home, friends and a lovable owner. Sunnyside turns out to be a new place for toys filled with joy after all! Voice cast Note: If you're thinking of editing this section, please read Talk:Toy Story 3 first! Andy's Toys *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Blake Clark: Slinky Dog *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Wallace Shawn: Rex *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge *Jeff Pidgeon: Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jodi Benson: Barbie Sunnyside Daycare Toys *Ned Beatty: Lotso *Michael Keaton: Ken *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch *Jack Angel: Chunk *John Cygan: Twitch *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind: Bookworm *Jan Rabson: Sparks *Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box Bonnie's Toys *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Peas-in-a-Pod **Charlie Bright: Peaty **Brianna Maiwand: Peanelope **Amber Kroner: Peatrice *Bud Luckey: Chuckles the Clown Human Characters *John Morris: Andy Davis *Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom *Beatrice Miller: Molly *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom *?: Daisy *Charlie Bright: Young Andyhttp://www.formspring.me/leeunkrich/q/556374755 *Erik von Detten: Sid Phillips *Hannah Unkrich: Young/Baby Molly (archive recordings) Other Characters *Jack Willis: Frog *Javier Fernandez-Peña: Spanish Buzz Characters that do not have a speaking roles are Bullseye, Big Baby, the Cymbal Banging Monkey, and Totoro. Bo Peep, RC, Lenny, Wheezy, and several other old toys appear in the movie during a sequence of home videos showing Andy playing with his toys. Development According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films up to Cars were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retained the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time Michael Eisner put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar was not on board.Entertainment Weekly's article on "Woody: The Untold Story / The Other Story" Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film in which Buzz starts to malfunction, causing his speech to flare up and one of his hands to pop off which scratches Andy. The toys decide to ship him against his will to Taiwan (where he was built) believing that he will be fixed there so Andy will accept him again. While searching on the Internet, Hamm finds out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall, meaning that Buzz won’t ever come back if he reaches the factory. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) have themselves shipped via a faster service to rescue Buzz. At the same time Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved but have now been recalled. Some of these characters were Cozy Rosey (a tuck-in rag doll/bedwarmer whose heating element catches fire), Cindy Scissors (who has scissors for legs), Don B.B. (a wind-up Mariachi themed robot toy) and his tin donkey Little D, and Apology Bear (a plush bear with a faulty voice box). One of Buzz's toy makers would have supposedly been an elderly Chinese man named Mr. Kagoy.[http://www.shanezalvin.com/?fa=design&sectionid=toystory3 Circle 7's artwork for Toy Story 3] In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was shelved. The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar. John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment. On February 8, 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter, and Michael Arndt as Screenwriter. The release date was moved to 2010. Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film.[http://www.empireonline.com/news/feed.asp?NID=24621 Exclusive: Tom Hanks on Toy Story 3] Release date *USA: June 18, 2010 *UK: July 17, 2010 *Canada: August 15, 2010 *New Zealand and Australia: September 9, 2010 Poster Gallery ts3teaser1.jpg|teaser poster #1 ts3teaser2.jpg|teaser poster #2 TS3_Woody.jpg|Woody movie poster TS3_Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear movie poster TS3_Jessie.jpg|Jessie movie poster TS3_Rex.jpg|Rex movie poster TS3_Slinky.jpg|Slinky movie poster TS3_Hamm.jpg|Hamm movie poster TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg|Mr. Potato Head movie poster Poster-buzzwoody.jpg|Buzz and Woody movie poster Poster-ken.jpg|Ken movie poster Poster-buttercup.jpg|Buttercup movie poster Poster-peapod.jpg|Peas-in-a-Pod movie poster Poster-trixie.jpg|Trixie movie poster TS3-twitch.jpg|Twitch movie poster 1012.jpg|Stretch movie poster Toystory3sparks.jpg|Sparks movie poster 1030.jpg|Dolly movie poster Poster-lotso.jpg|Lots-'o-Huggin' Bear movie poster 1031.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants movie poster Chatter Telephone.jpg|Chatter Telephone movie poster Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg|Chunk movie poster Poster-bookworm.jpg|Bookworm movie poster Poster-bigbaby.jpg|Big Baby movie poster Ts3_reveal_full.jpg|full character roster Ts3usposter1.jpg|US poster Ts3japaneseposter1.jpg|Japanese poster Ts3australianposter1.jpg|Australian poster #1 Ts3australianposter2.jpg|Australian poster #2 Ts3usposter2.jpg|US Easter poster Ts3germanposter1.jpg|German Easter poster Ts3Frenchposter1.jpg|French poster #1 Ts3Frenchposter2.jpg|French poster #2 TS3poster-crowd.jpg|final movie poster #1 TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg|final movie poster #2 TS3FinalPoster.jpg|final movie poster #3 ts3poster1.jpg Image:ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg Image:TS3_TT.jpg Image:Ts3_reveal_full.jpg toystory3trailer01.png toystory3trailer02.png toystory3trailer03.png toystory3trailer04.png toystory3trailer05.png toystory3trailer06.png toystory3trailer07.png toystory3trailer08.png toystory3trailer09.png toystory3trailer10.png toystory3trailer11.png toystory3trailer12.png toystory3trailer13.png toystory3trailer14.png toystory3trailer15.png toystory3trailer16.png toystory3trailer17.png toystory3trailer18.png toystory3trailer19.png toystory3trailer20.png toystory3trailer21.png toystory3trailer22.png toystory3trailer23.png toystory3trailer24.png toystory3trailer25.png toystory3trailer26.png toystory3trailer27.png toystory3trailer28.png toystory3trailer29.png toystory3trailer30.png toystory3trailer31.png toystory3trailer32.png toystory3trailer33.png toystory3trailer34.png toystory3trailer35.png toystory3trailer36.png toystory3trailer37.png toystory3trailer38.png toystory3trailer39.png toystory3trailer40.png toystory3trailer41.png toystory3trailer42.png toystory3trailer43.png toystory3trailer44.png toystory3trailer45.png toystory3trailer46.png toystory3trailer47.png Toystory3atrailer01.png Toystory3atrailer02.png Toystory3atrailer03.png Toystory3atrailer04.png Toystory3atrailer05.png Toystory3atrailer06.png Toystory3atrailer07.png Toystory3atrailer08.png Toystory3atrailer09.png Toystory3atrailer10.png Toystory3atrailer11.png Toystory3atrailer12.png Toystory3atrailer13.png Toystory3atrailer14.png Toystory3atrailer15.png Toystory3atrailer16.png Toystory3atrailer17.png Toystory3atrailer18.png Toystory3atrailer19.png Toystory3atrailer20.png Toystory3atrailer21.png Toystory3atrailer22.png Toystory3atrailer23.png Toystory3atrailer24.png Toystory3atrailer25.png Toystory3atrailer26.png Toystory3atrailer27.png Toystory3atrailer28.png Toystory3atrailer29.png Toystory3atrailer30.png Toystory3atrailer31.png Toystory3atrailer32.png Toystory3atrailer33.png Toystory3atrailer34.png Toystory3atrailer35.png Toystory3atrailer36.png Toystory3atrailer37.png Toystory3atrailer38.png Toystory3atrailer39.png Toystory3atrailer40.png Toystory3atrailer41.png Toystory3atrailer42.png Toystory3atrailer43.png Toystory3atrailer44.png Toystory3atrailer45.png Toystory3atrailer46.png Toystory3atrailer47.png Toystory3atrailer48.png Toystory3atrailer49.png Toystory3atrailer50.png Toystory3atrailer51.png Toystory3atrailer52.png toystory3-thestory-2.jpg|taken from toy story new blu-ray dvd, shown in the featurette,"The Story of Toy Story 3" toystory3-thestory-1.jpg|taken from the Toy Story Blu-Ray dvd, shown in the featurette, "The Story of Toy Story 3" MrPotatoHead_info.jpg Mrs.Potatohead_info.jpg Hamm_info.jpg Rex_info.jpg BuzzLightyear_info.jpg SheriffWoody_info.jpg External links * [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20012203,00.html February 2007 Entertainment Weekly article] * Official Toy Story 3 trailer References Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3